Shira's Chuunin Exams
by hyperlazyninja
Summary: Me and my friend we're bored on IM so we made this sorry for the mistakes i missed.....contains the F-bomb a few times


Mystery Man:*throws a shuriken*  
Shira: O.o the heck man MM: *throws another one*  
Shira: *catches it*  
MM: *throws a giant shuriken*  
Shira: *Dodges it*  
MM: *throws a shuriken covered with a paper bomb*  
Shira: ........*kicks it back to you*  
MM: *i turn into sand**appears from a wall, and throws 50 shuriken*  
*you hear a voice in the darkness*Shira you must be ready for anything even an attack from an ally *wind blows*CHORBIR Shira: . yeah.  
MM: COME ON SHIRA ARE YOU JUST GOING TO TAKE AN ATTACK AND DO NOTHING? *throws more shuriken*: COME ON THIS IS YOUR ONE TIME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME, I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!  
Shira: *laughs* i could really care less*just dodging*  
MM: OH THEN FINE THEN I WONT HOLD BACK! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! How do you like that, can u dodge all of our attacks at once?*all shadow clones throws shuriken* IF YOU WONT ATTACK I WILL DO TO YOU LIKE WHAT I DID TO YOUR BROTHER NARUTO *a body appears out of no where*  
Shira: WHAT DID YOU DO!  
MM: YOU WILL FIND OUT SHORTLY*begins to laugh*  
Shira: . *smiles* cant wait MM: *the voice turns into whispers* unleash your true power! show me what your made of do i piss you off? do you morn for the lost of your only brother? come on!  
Shira: *smiles* i don▓t morn, i get revenge *pulls out my sword* howl okamishiro Shira: bring it MM: now that▓s what i am talking bout*the whisper begins to laugh*now come find me*light begins to flash* BAM!  
Shira: huh *looking around*  
MM: *the sky turns red*big bang boom*fire falls from the sky*  
Shira: *smiles and disappears*  
MM: *i am appear out of no where*COME ON TAKE A SWING AT ME!  
Shira: *you feel a blade on you r neck and i reappear*who the hell are you MM: Itachi Uchiha and i am hear to kill you*disappears**crows begin to fly above*  
Shira: *smirks* yeah right MM: *starts doing hands signs* Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique Shira: *dodges all the technique* ah c'mon is that all you got Itachi: *dose more hands signs*Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Shira: *comes up behind you and puts my blade to your throat* why are you after me any way?  
Itachi: good question, but the better question is why would you defend your brother? don▓t you hate him?  
Shira: no i don't hate him. he may be a noob but I don▓t hate him Itachi: oh would you kill him*turns into Naruto* because from the looks of it you are about too Itachi: *psychotic laughs can be heard from all directions*  
Naruto: *wakes up*Shira what the hell do you think your doing!  
Shira: *shrugs* i guess killing you Naruto: now ain▓t the time for jokes there is a crazy ninja attacking us Crazy Voice: MAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahhh, i see your awake Naruto, soooo glade you can join our tea party Shira: *to Naruto*i can see that.┘*to voice*tea party?  
CV: Uzumaki kids you wouldn▓t hurt your old man now would you, even if he attacked you*The Fourth appears out of no where and begins to attack you and Naruto*  
Shira: what the heck man *dodging*what is wrong with this dude Naruto: i don▓t know Shira, but how dare he do this to us, using our fathers form. what a disgrace.  
Shira: yes i feel...*slices the dude who looks like Minato* i should kill him Evil (crazy)V: ohhhh Shira be careful that might be your father, and you don▓t want to be in jail for killing the Hokage now would you?  
Shira: *flinches* man....*puts her sword down*  
EV: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH i thought so. how bout mommy dearest? would you kill her?*your mother appears*  
Naruto: THAT BASTARD, SHOW YOURSELF!  
Shira: I AM GOING TO KILL IT Naruto: NO!!! Shira what if you hurt mom and dad in your attacks Shira: . then what do you suggest we do Naruto: Wake mom and dad up, there body▓s are being controlled Shira: *smiles* that i can do *jumps on Minato▓s back* WAKE UP *shaking him*  
Naruto: mom wake up!  
Shira: *looks at Minato* is it working Kushina:*opens her eyes*the hell is going on Naruto: Mom Kushina: Naruto. Shira. what is going on Shira: a tea party Naruto: Shira this ain▓t a time for jokes. Mom we are being attacked by a crazed ninja Kushina: What!! Minato open your eyes!!! Please!  
Shira: mom I▓m trying EV: AHHHH MOMMY DEAREST IS AWAKE Kushina: You bastard if you have hurt my children or Minato i will kill you EV: OH COME NOW WHERE WOULD THE FUN BE IN THAT? MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Shira: . show yourself you bastard !!! Your life will be mine!  
EV: IN DUE TIME SHIRA, IN DUE TIME.  
Kushina:*walks over to Minato* Minato wake up, come on please your family needs you, more importantly your kids need you EV: OHHHH BOO HOOO, KUSHINA WHY DON▓T YOU CRY SOME MORE MAYBE HE MIGHT WAKE Shira: DON▓T TALK TO MY MOM LIKE THAT!!! I WILL KILL YOU!  
EV: OHHHH LOOK WHO HAS A SPARK IN HER EYES, THEY WOULD GOOD ON MY WALL MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA Shira: WELL YOU WANTED ME MAD NOW IM MAD Naruto: SHUT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD DON▓T TALK TO HER1!  
EV: WELL. WELL. WELL. LOOK WHO IS FINALLY STANDING UP FOR HIS SISTER!  
Minato: LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS, IM THE ONE YOU WANT EV: OHH SO VERY TRUE SHIRA, BUT FIRST I LIKE TO SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE AS I KILL YOUR FAMILY!!!! *Pein appears out of no where*  
Naruto: Pein!  
Kushina: YOU BASTARD!  
Shira: *starts growling* why the hell are you doing this Pein: BECAUSE YOUR EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR BROTHER!!!! BUT IF I KILL THE NINE TAILS FOX THEN YOU WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN YOUR FAMILY, AND I WANT YOUR POWER Shira: . that makes no sense Pein: OHH IT WILL IN DUE TIME!!!! NOW DIE NARUTO!!!*a sword goes right through Naruto's heart**then another sword cuts off his head*  
Shira: \/_\/ I am going to kill YOU *starts going through a transformation*  
Kushina: NARUTO!!!!*begins to cry*  
Shira: *power emanates from her and her chakra and reishi make her look like a wolf*  
Minato: wha-what happened?*looks at Naruto* who did this!  
Shira: that dead ass bastard Pein: LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO JOIN US, LONG TIME NO SEE MINATO Kushina: Minato you are finally awake*runs to Minato*  
Minato: *hugs her* what happened to Naruto?  
Kushina: Pein killed him Pein: AND YOUR NEXT ON MY LIST Minato: not if i kill you first *throws a kunai and uses instant teleportation and tries to stab pains heart*  
Pein: COME NOW MINATO YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER*stabs Minato *Minato falls*  
Kushina: YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!*throws a giant shuriken at Pein*  
Shira: *stands there as the transformation finishes* *shows up behind Pein* i am going to destroy you soul Pein: *laughs* YOU PASS SHIRA Shira: *stands there for a minute* what : ****POOOOF******Kakashi comes out of the smoke*  
Kakashi: Shira this was a test to see if you where attacked to see what you would do Shira: *goes back to normal* ......WHAT THE HELL MAN Minato's and Naruto▓s body disappear Kushina: don▓t just yell at him this was a training to see what you would do if the Hokage's was attacked Naruto: we wanted you to be prepared Minato: *smiling* it was just a test...don▓t take it so seriously Shira: so i did all that for a test Kushina: it was your fathers idea Kakashi: yes but be proud of yourself, you nearly killed one person for the death of two people Shira: Doesn't seem like i did good enough Minato; you did fine Kakashi: You passed with flying colors Naruto: Yes you did Kushina: I am very proud Shira: *scratches the back of her head* so why did i need that test?  
Kakashi: to practice your abilities on something that wont get you in trouble for hurting, example when you nearly bounded a new whole in your brothers head Naruto: HEY FUCK YOU KAKASHI Kushina: NARUTO watch your tongue Shira: so....you guys were bored?  
Minato: Not like that. It was to test your abilities.  
Shira: You guys were bored -  
Kakashi: no-  
Shira: . seems like it Kakashi: well Naruto was maybe Shira: Noob Naruto: Bit me Shira: *bits Naruto*  
Naruto: OWW! not literally Shira: then don▓t say it Naruto: *sticks tongue out*  
Minato: that's enough you two. Shira another reason we did this is too see if you were ready Shira: for what?  
Minato: the Chuunin exams Shira: are you serious Kushina: Yes we are Naruto: The exams are going to be held here in Konoha and we wanted to see if you would stand for the Hokage family Naruto: so little sis are you ready:  
Shira: You bet i am 


End file.
